Pays to be prepared
by lunaluv22
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to nigel and hoagie after they got girlaphied? I wote this because I was hope you like. Oh this is a bit of blood shed.


Pays to be prepared

Nancy uno and holly j, Gilligan go on patrol for maddum Margret, but run into trouble. Lucky for them Nancy believes in being prepared for anything, disclaimer I don't own the charictors, they're owned by cartoon network.

It all seems like a dream like it wasn't real, I never thought we'd be in a situation like that. But we were and I know it was real and I've learned from it. But you don't know what I mean let me start at the beginning, my name is Holly J, Gilligan. And this is how I learned it pays to be prepared.

I was walking down the hall when I heard someone calling my name, "holly J, holly J." I turned to see Abigail "hello, Abigail" I said "hello, holly J, madam Margret wanted me to tell you that you and Nancy will be taking mine and France's watch" she said. "Ok, thank you" I told her, "where is, Nancy?" Abigail asked, "I was just on my way to see her" I said, "figures" Abigail said. "What's that supost to mean?" I asked, "come on, holly J you and Nancy are attached at the hip, it's rare to see you two separated" Abigail said running off. I watched her go before turning and heading to nancy's room. I knocked "come in" she called, I went in closing the door behind myself. Nancy was on the bed reading, her red dress slightly as she sat up. She pulled at her knee length socks, "is there something you wish to say?" She asked, "just thatt we're supost to take thew next sifft to look for boys" I told her. Nancy closed the book and put it on the shelf, and went to the mirror.

She brushed her long dark brown hair pulling it into a tight ponytail, she picked up a pair of shades. But they weren't her heart shaped ones, she'd always wore. They were black with olive shaped lenses, "where'd you get those?" I asked, "I don't know, but for some reason they look fermilare" she said. "I know what you mean I felt the same way when I found these" I told her pulling out a pair of goggles. She smiled, at them "I won't tell about yours if you don't tell about mine" she teased. I smiled too, I adjusted my light blue dress and knee length socks. And tapped my white shoes on the floor, "did you have those dreams again?" I asked, pulling at my long light brown brade, she turned her dark blue eyes. On my light blue ones, "yes, I have, it's strange those boys seem so firmilare. All those people do" Nancy said, "I know I've had them, too" I said. "But it's crazy I've always been, Nancy uno and you've always been holly J Gilligan" she said.

"I know" I tell her as she pulls her black jacket off the rack, she then pushes a button on her make-up table. And several walls and book shelves turned to reveal weapons all shapes and sizes. "You've got quite an armory" I joked. Nancy just picked up a hand gun and loaded it, "it pays to be prepared" she said lifting her skirt. And placing the gun in her ankle holster, she loaded another and put it in her shoulder holster. She put her hair over her shoulder, loading another gun and duck tapes it to her back. "You're a walking armory" I commented, as she sheathe a dagger at her hip. "You'd be wise to do the same" she said, she pulled on her jacket. And hid a katon in each of her sleeves, she pulled on her white shoes. And grabbed one more knife, she sheaved it on her thigh and we headed to madam Margret.

Before she closed the door I saw Nancy hide her armory, but not before grabbing a belt. "What's that?" I asked, as she puts it on under her jacket, looping it over her shoulder. "Nothing" she said buttoning up her jacket, I was suspicious. But shrugged it off as we get are orders from madam Margaret, we each grabbed a girlaphirer and head out. "Nance" I said as we walked through a long deserted park. "Yea, J" she said, "You know those boys ace and Tommy and the BND leader numbuh four" I said. "Yes?" "Why do they act like they know us, but call us by boy names?" I asked, "I don't know, J maybe they're trying to trick us" she said shrugging. "Maybe" I said, we heard a noise and Nancy immediately reached for a weapon. "It's a bird" I told her, she nodded "You know you could get sent to the dungeon for life. For having those" I said, "yes, I know, but I don't want us like, Lilly and be-bee" she whisperedquietlyly a soloexpressionon on her pretty face.

As she said that it made scene, nancy'd always been untrusting, I'm the only one, who she'll tell everything to. She doesn't even trust madam Margret that much. She used to carry only one weaponn on patrol a girlaphire, but after lily andbe-bee were murdered two months ago. She became a walking arsenal, I grabbed her hand. She looked at me, "I'll never let anyone hurt you" I told her, she smiled. "Well, well look what we have here" Someone said, we turned and saw a gang of boys. We aimed are girlaphires, but they blasted them from are hands. "We were just out looking for some fun, we never expected to find a show" the boss said. As he walked up to us, I was scared, but don't show it, Nancy looked up at him with hatred. "You're the street ratter?" She said, in a low steady voice. "Yea, sweet cheeks you've heard of us" he said, smirking down at her, running a hand down, nancy's cheek.

She grabbed his hand "yes, I have you killed my friends!" Nancy cried, stabbing the guy with a katonna. He fell to the ground his lackeys came at us, Nancy tossed me a gun. I shot one of the guys in the leg and two more in the shoulder and stomic. But there were too many, "jay!" Nancy cried, I ran to her, "I guess sneaking out to that shooting range was a good idea. But there are too many" I shouted. "Just stay close to me" she said, she grabbed my hand and took off running, I was right behind her. She used the katons to cut through the lakies till we're running to a shed. We stopped to catch are breath, Nancy his her weapons again. I handed her the gun back, she holster it again, "thanks for the save" I panted. "no, problem" she panted, she looked at the shed and got that look she had when the boss was touching her. She looked in the window and scowled.

"It's theirs isn't it?" I said more a statement then a question, "yes and they have more weapons to kill more of are friends" she hissed angrily. "I wish there was a way to make sure they can't use those" I said. Nancy smiled at me like she does when we sneak out to the shooting range. "There's no one in there, so yes there is" she told me. She reached into her coat and pulled something off her belt. As she pulled it out, I saw it was a grenade, "I should have known you'd have every other weapon" I said. "Yea" she said, as she pulled out and tossed it in. We ran and took care as the shed exploded, we heard sirens I grabbed nancy's hand and we ran. We didn't stop till we're back at madam Margret's castle. We told her about being attacked and getting away, but leave out that we had weapons. She said she's glad we made it back and dismiss us.

That was a week ago, again I'm walking to nancy's room, once inside I say that we have to go on patrol. She nods and revils her weapons, "time to stock up" she says. "Considering we don't wanna die than yes it is" I say, holstering a gun at my ankle. And my shoulder, then duck tape one to my back, "glad to see you came to your scenes" Nancy tells me. Pulling on her black jacket to hide the guns. "Well you were right" I say, pulling on my white jacket to hide mine, we each take several more weapons. And hiding them on are persons before heading out. "I didn't realize it before last week, but you were always right" I say, "it pays to be prepared.


End file.
